Calculus 3
by Isabella Rain
Summary: Kagome cannot seem to grasp the concept of her Calc 3 class. When her teacher gives her a list of tutors she chooses the one with the hottest name, not realizing fully what she was going to get. Oneshot. Inu/Kag. Enjoy.


_**A/N: **__No guys, I have not forgotten my other stories, this oneshot is purely based off me being bored in College Algebra and thinking about tutors. =P_

_Enjoy!_

Kagome sighed and looked down at the test in her hands. Another failed grade. In. Math. Life sucks. 'Why can't math just die?' She thinks sighing heavier as she crumbles the test up and shoves it to the bottom of her bag.

"Ms. Higurashi, would you please come see me before you leave today?" The teacher said to her from behind his fancy oak desk, never once looking up at her. She glared in his direction. God, she hated math, and their teachers.

After everyone filled out of the room, she forced her books into her bag and slung it over her shoulder before proceeding to the front of the room to face the demon in Italian leather. "Yes, sir?" She asked, looking down at the bald man in front of her.

Still not bothering to look at her, he held a piece of paper up to her nose. "This is a list of tutors, maybe one of them can help that dimwitted brain of yours grasp the concept of math. I doubt it, but they could try." She bit her tongue with the retort she had for him, something along the lines of scalping that head of his.

'I'll just throw it away.' She thought, a triumphant smirk on her face.

"By the way, Ms. Higurashi." He smirked. "I wouldn't throw that paper away. If you don't call one of them I'm going to fail you by default. I'd call one tonight for that two-hundred problem worksheet due tomorrow. Have a nice day."

Making a flustered noise, she stormed out into the hallway. Angry, she threw her bag onto the ground and stomped on it. "I hate math!" She screamed.

One her bike ride home, she thought about the tutors on the list. 'What if their ugly? What if I get an old lady with a huge witch nose with a big mole on her chin that could eat me whole!' A horrified expression crossed her face. 'No, no. I better get a hot tutor. That way, when I can't concentrate on my studies it will be because of him, and not because I'm trying to not stare at a man-eating mole. Yea, he'll definitely have to be hot. If not, I'll fire 'em!' She smiled triumphantly at the thought. 'Maybe he'll have a six pack.'

Absent-mindedly, she ran her fingers over the list of names and numbers on the desk in front of her. 'Which one sounds the hottest?' She wondered. 'Olga Hagerman?' She shook her head furiously. That name just screamed of huge body building women from Sweden. 'Francis Eskertan? The name sounds French, and their supposed to have really romantic accents.' She contemplated it. 'Their also supposed to be really rude.' She remembered. Shaking her head as she ran her finger down the rest of the list, she stopped at the last one. 'Inuyasha Takahashi? The name just sounded mouthwatering. Japanese, wild, with a hint of sexiness to it. Sounds hot enough to me.' She thought as she picked her phone up and dialed the nine digit number into her phone.

After a few rings, a husky male voice answered the phone. "Hello?" He asked, sounding out of breath, almost as if he had been working out, or doing something her mind could only wander to.

"Yes, this is Kagome. I heard you were tutoring for math." She held the phone closer to her ear to hear his reply, just so her imagination could go crazy with his sultry voice.

"Yeah, I do some tutoring. What math are you in?" She heard a rustling on the phone. 'Was he getting dressed?' She wondered, almost licking her lips.

Snapping back to reality, she realized he asked her a question. "Uh, Calculus 3." She said, mentally chastising herself for losing her head.

"Oo, that's a toughie. Well, you must think so too since you called me, huh?" He chuckled.

"Absolutely." She responded, melting with every word he spoke.

"So where do you live? I'll head over right now."

"I live in the apartment complex across from Washita Towers. Apartment 500. I'll see you in a few."

"See you then." He said with a hint of a smirk to his voice. The dial tone rang in her ear as she stood frozen.

'Sexy voice man will be at my house any minute. And I have no sexy clothes on. My hair is not done.' Dropping the phone, she rushed into her room and slammed the door. Throwing things off of the racks in her full walk-in closet, she tried to find something sexy she could wear. 'Study date, study date. School girl outfit? Or sexy shirt and sweatpants. Choices, choices.'

In the end, she walked out of her closet in a pair of baby blue, tight but swayie sweat pants and a tight shirt that showed part of her midriff, leaving room for the imagination to wander. She had pulled her hair up in a messy pony tail/ bun that stuck out in different direction and flowed down to the middle of her back. Lastly, she had put on mascara to lengthen and darken her eyelashes, and done some other make up application, in addition to putting on her cute black glasses. Smiling at her appearance, she sauntered into the living room. Almost on cue, the doorbell rang. Quickly, she went to the door and opened it; who stood there almost left her jaw on the floor.

Standing at almost 6'2", a black haired man with deep golden eyes looked down at her. He had on a tight red shirt that left almost no room for the imagination and a pair of faded blue jeans with some holes in them. His bangs were sticking out from under a black bandanna that sat atop of his head, but didn't really pull his hair back, rather, it made it kind of messy in a sexy way. "I presume you are Ms. Kagome? Are you not?" He asked in a strong, masculine voice, a smile on his face. His brow slightly raised.

"The one and only." She replied with a smile that closed her eyes, the dimple on her right cheek standing out. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand and took his, pulling him into her apartment and shutting the door.

Surprised, he looked down at the small petite hand that had grabbed his. 'Who is this girl?' He thought wide eyed.

She let go of his hand as she approached the glass coffee table in the middle of her living room and sat down on one of the cushions that surrounded it. Shrugging to himself, he took a seat on the one that was next to hers. Kagome pulled her Calc book out of her bag and set it on the table with a thud. The thing was huge! Inuyasha just looked at it wide eyed. "Are you sure this is your Calculus book?"

"Positive." She sighed, slouching as she did as though the weight of the class was crushing her. "This is the only class I'm having trouble in. I have no idea how I even made it into this class. I think it was an error with the administration.

"Wow." He flipped open the front cover and let the pages fall with thumps. The problems were insane! "I'm surprised any teacher would be this cruel to any of his students!"

She scoffed. "Well then I guess you don't know Mr. Bald Jack Ass in room 123."

He laughed at her nickname for him. "I guess not." She turned and smiled at him as he laughed. "Well, evil math teachers aside, how about we start on your homework." An evil grin spread over her lips.

"Promise to stay until we get all of it done?" She said, her facial features doing a full three-sixty as she stuck her lower lip out and her eyes batted her cheeks innocently.

He gulped and nodded, not knowing how to resist. "Of course?"

"Good!" She smiled brightly, yet evilly, as she pulled out the two hundred problem packet. "Jack Ass wants this turned in tomorrow."

Gaping at the huge pile of problems in front of him, he thought he would choke. "Your teacher, expects you to do two-hundred Calculus problems in one night?"

"Told you he's a jackass." She said grimly.

"Well you were right." He smiled at her. "Let's start, shall we?"

"Inuyasha! Don't make me do another problem!" Kagome groaned, laying her head against the table. "This is torture!"

He laughed at her and leaned over her again to look at the problem she was now struggling on. "Come on, you only have fifty left. You're making good progress." Groaning, she sat back up, and smacked into his chest.

Blushing, she looked down at the problem. "H-h-how do you do it again?" She stuttered.

Chuckling, he leaned forward until his mouth was right at her ear, his breath tickling the lobe, his voice resonating against her shoulder. "You have to take this equation and do the quadratic formula for it, then multiply it by this…" He continued talking, but her mind was gone. Somewhere in the world where numbers were a romantic language when it came off of his tongue.

Without thinking, she turned in his arms and planted her mouth on his. Shocked, Inuyasha's eyes widened to stare at her closed eyes. Silently, she wrapped her arms around his neck and wound her fingers into his hair, pulling it softly at the scalp. Closing his eyes with a soft purr, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him running his tongue over her lower lip before softly nipping it, begging her for entrance. Gasping, she molded against his chest as he ran his tongue over hers. Sighing happily, she danced her tongue against his as he ran his over her teeth and the inside of her cheek, exploring and savoring every part of her mouth.

Slowly, he pulled back and looked in her warm brown eyes that were slightly glazed over. Gently, he started to pull her glasses off of her. Leaning forward to set them on the table, he pulled her further onto his lap. His hands were now planted firmly on her waist as he grinded her into him, teasing her by pulling forward to kiss her, then moving just slightly out of her reach.

"Aw, don't tease." She pouted, her lower lip sticking out. Chuckling, he pulled her down against him and kissed her hard and deep.

"Why shouldn't I?" His voice was husky with desire as he stood up with Kagome's legs wrapped around his waist, her body pressed firmly to his as he began walking toward the back of her apartment. "Now, sexy lady. Where is your bedroom?" He growled against her neck.

Gasping, she replied. "The door at the end of the hallway." She tilted her head back as he ran a finger up her back and into her hair, pulling her hair lose. She then shook her hair out, causing a growl of delight to come from Inuyasha's throat.

He kicked her door open as he kissed her deeply, somehow managing to shut it behind him as he slammed her against the wall and started to pull her shirt off. Lifting her arms to assist him, she smiled in delight as his face came back into view. Slowly, she ran her hands up his neck and back into his hair as she pulled his black, hair free of his bandanna, allowing it to fall in his face and over his shoulders.

Opening his eyes to look at her, she gasped from the fierceness she saw in them. They were full of lust and thoughts he had every intention of carrying through on her. Smirking, he began running his teeth very slowly over her neck and up to her earlobe then gently nipped the tender skin at the base of her neck before biting the side of it.

Her hands fisted in his hair as she moaned softly, causing growls of pleasure to surge to Inuyasha. He ground his bulging manhood against the inside of her thigh as he continued to bite the sides of her neck down to her shoulders then back up to her ears.

Swiftly, he spun them around and practically threw her onto the bed. She panted softly from the kisses and bites he had assaulted her neck and mouth with, but she knew he had a lot more planned than just kisses. Pulling his shirt off to reveal his sculpted chest, she purred up at him with a smile, almost challenging him to bring what he had to the table. After kicking off his shoes, he climbed on top of her, kissing his way from the top of her pants to the latch of her bra in the middle of her chest. Smirking, he pulled the cup away from her breast with his teeth, not bothering with the latch, yet.

Teasingly, he blew on her erected nipple, earning a sharp intake of breath from her. Smiling at the results, he pulled the cup of the other one down and began teasing it with his fingers as he took the one he blew on into his mouth. Giving up, Kagome fell back off of her elbows onto her back and whimpered as he softly twirled the nipple with his tongue, then softly twisted it with his teeth. She moaned as he continued to assault her nipples, switching back and forth between her left and right one a few times before finally getting rid of the bra.

After having his fun with her breasts, he again kissed his way down her chest to her stomach and started to pull at her pants, slowly easing them down her legs. About the time he got them to her knees, she was kicking the sweat pants off and pulling him back up on top of her. Laughing slightly, he was caught by surprise when she flipped him onto his back and started biting his neck hard. He growled and fisted his hands in her hair, pulling it roughly as she continued to assault his neck. Slowly, she ran her hands up his chest as she began kissing up his neck to his mouth. Kissing him deeply, then pulling back right as it would get heated and then teasingly kiss his lips so soft he could barely feel it, driving him, and his manhood, insane extremely fast.

Straddling him, she ground her core against his manhood, the only thing separating them being his jeans and her silk underwear. Moaning and digging his nails into her back, he took one of her nipples again into his mouth as she moved herself along him in the most seductive ways.

Finally losing control, he flipped her back under him and pulled his jeans off in a matter of seconds, leaving his underwear discarded with it. Smiling cockily as she took him in, he ran his hands up her chest as he began to grind himself against her, silk being his only barrier now. Kissing her deeply, he ran his hand down into the silk that concealed her from him and slid a finger into her core, earning a squirm and a sweet moan from the lips of an angel under him.

A vibration ran through his chest at the sound of her and he quickly slid another finger into her and pumped them quickly. He could feel her clench around him as he moved his fingers up and down inside of her, then pull out and run one slowly over her nub, and slam himself back into her to repeat the process. When her walls constricted around his fingers, he was surprised by her the swiftness she reached her peak. She moaned his name loudly as her sweet juices rolled out of her around his fingers. Slowly, he pulled his hand out of her and brought his fingers to his mouth and licked her sweet juices away. She watched him with wide eyes as he licked his fingers clean.

With fire in his eyes for more of her sweet nectar, he pulled her underwear off in a single swift movement and parted her legs, placing his face between them. Gasping, Kagome watched, and felt, as Inuyasha slowly licked up the inside of her thighs to her most private place. Gently, he parted her lips and licked the outside of her clean, sucking the nub thoroughly to make sure. She moaned louder as his tongue darted inside of her, licking her clean. Pouting when there was nothing left, he ran a finger inside of her as he suckled and softly bit her nub until he brought her to another climax.

She looked up at him with a dark, lusting expression as he pulled his head back and started to mount her. Shaking her head, she pushed him back slightly and ran her hand down his chest to his manhood and grabbed it tightly in her hand, moving it up and down, faster and adding tightness to her grip. He closed his eyes in pleasure as she continued pumping her hand over his shaft. Once small beads of pre arose on his tip, she swept her hair to one side of her face and bent down to take his tip in her mouth.

His eyes widened dramatically as she sucked and licked his tip slowly. Once her lips ran down his full shaft, his eyes closed in pleasure, a guttural moan rising to his lips as he whimpered in pleasure while she continued her assault. Tightening her mouth around him then pulling him out of her mouth to her tip, then repeating it with different speeds and tightness's, he quickly reached his climax. She didn't lift her head as he spilt his seed into her mouth, instead, she swallowed it and cleaned him before licking her lips and smiling up at him.

His eyes were consumed with the lust that ran through his body as he laid her back quickly and wrapped her legs around his waist as he plunged into her deeply, letting his manhood consume her core from the inside out. She moaned loudly as she adjusted to him being inside of her. Tightly, he clasped her hands above her head, holding her in place with one hand as he pounded himself inside of her quicker and quicker, and his hand massaging her breasts and playing with the nipples as he panted and moaned into her ear, occasionally nipping it.

She pulled against her make shift restraint, trying to bite his neck, but settling for pushing him deeper into her by tightening her legs around his waist, causing him to push deeper into her. Her smirked down at her, complying to what she was implying by thrusting faster and harder into her. He bit her neck hard as he continued to pound her core repeatedly.

After bring her to her peak several times, she tightened around him again and he released his seed inside of her as he collapsed to the side of her, pulling out once she had milked him dry. With both of them panting, he softly kissed her lips again, stroking the side of her face tenderly. Smiling, she gently kissed the tip of his nose with a giggle.

Wrapping his arms around her protectively, he cuddled her into his chest with a smile. With a sudden gasp, Kagome looked up at him. "We didn't finish the homework!" She whined.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Well I promised I'd stay till it was all done. I think sleep would be required before either of us could continue to assault our brains with that mumbo jumbo."

She nodded in agreement and settled back into his chest with a content sigh before they both dozed off into a land free of Calculus 3.


End file.
